guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Stabber
/archive 1 Welcome back Welcome back ^^ 00:38, 7 April 2006 (CDT) You silly girl, you completely blew that dramatic exit! How on earth are you going to top that the next time you decide to go all suicidey on us? PS: I can quit any time. Just watch me walk away from the wiki. Yup. Walking away as we wpeak, yes ma'am. I can so quit this, I'm confident. I have confidence in sunshine! I have confindence in rain! I have confidence that spring will come again! Besides which, you see, I have confidence in me! esan 00:42, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :I see you have skipped Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance, and gone straight to stage 6: Showtunes. 00:45, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::Welcome back.. :) --Karlos 01:03, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::Now the wiki feels like home again. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:48, 7 April 2006 (CDT) I like your bird Wow, Dumpling is pretty. Awesome pets really inspire me to care about my ranger again. Err, does all the gothful spikiness come preinstalled? --130.58 21:39, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :You mean the leg irons? Yeah, the bird came with them. Clearly the fauna in the Kurzick territories have evolved Gothic accessories to fit in in their hypergothic surroundings. — Stabber (talk) 21:42, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::*Snerk*. I just love animal companions that pretty much require you to blow 30k on black body armor to go with them. Here's hoping PVP rangers will get a different pet if they pick Cantha as their region of origin... Was this thing wandering around by itself? --130.58 22:20, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :::I don't want to spoil it for you if you haven't encountered it already, but one of the Kurzick quests takes you to a region that has these bird(s). — Stabber (talk) 22:22, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Wait till the farming society starts ruining it (as they ruin everything else) and start making "Black Moa Runs" for 10k. :( I cringe at the thought. --Karlos 18:37, 11 April 2006 (CDT) About "Tools for the Guildwiki Metagame" Category Deletions The first 3 categories that I looked at (first 3 categories alphabetically, 2 axe ones and one bow one) seem to still have skills categorized in them. I checked the new category and I didn't see these skills in them. Could you check and make sure that Stabbot is working correctly? --Rainith 16:34, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :It is currently running. At the rate of one edit every half minute, it will take about 5 hours for it to finish all the skills. It's probably best if you can hold off on the deletions until I post the "end" time at the bottom of User:Stabbot#Log. — Stabber (talk) 16:35, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Oh, and it's going by campaign rather than by profession, so you'll still see the prophecies and factions skills in the categories. It's about 80% finished with the core skills. — Stabber (talk) 16:37, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, ok, maybe better to hold off on marking the categories for deletion until it is done then. :) --Rainith 16:39, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :::I can stop now if you want me to, but then I won't be able to get back to it until very late in the night. — Stabber (talk) 16:41, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Response to AA Comment I'm aware about anti-aliasing, I would have preferred that it was on when I took the pictures. However, I took them just as Guild Wars was upgrading to DirectX 9, and there was a problem where I was unable to take screenshots while Anti-Aliasing was on. I may redo them at some point (perhaps when I do the Chapter 2 items to keep things uniform), but doing it all even once was a lot of work, and it didn't bother me enough to redo them right away. They are my own images, I took them as part of redoing our guild's (Tyrian Explorers League) weapon and armor gallery. I'm also hoping to get a gallery started on either GWO or GWG eventually. --Scutilla 18:19, 10 April 2006 (EST) Barrage presearing That was not me btw.. *throttles brother* I leave it logged on on all PCs/accounts Skuld 12:23, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Differences between regions Not exactuly sure if you are interested, but since you found certain info surprising, I figure I'll point you to where others are documented: Account#Differences between each Guildwars Localization: -PanSola 20:30, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Ah, thanks. Hadn't seen that page before. — Stabber (talk) 01:50, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Jpg Images I'm out of the loop. Is the wiki switching to using the FSK jpg images for all skills now? If so would it be fine if I started putting redirects in the Image pages so they go to the skill once clicked on? | Chuiu 23:43, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes to the first question (see, eg., GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Skills/Archive 6 for the vote on this issue), and my bot is about to do the skill icon redirects soon. Don't bother doing them by hand unless you want to invite Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. — Stabber (talk) 23:46, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::By the way, this is now done. — Stabber (talk) 01:49, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::Niiice. The patchwork variation of the old image set was really starting to get on my nerves. I noticed a few minor issues: Enfeebling Blood has the wrong icon. I think a few skills, like Inferno, might be missing borders, too. Much, much better than the icons we had before, though! --130.58 01:54, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Make a note of the ones missing borders somewhere, as you notice them. They are missing borders in the FSK also. I noticed a few myself, but unfortunately failed to note them down. You can use User:Stabber/skill icons as the master list of all skills if you want to be exhaustive about it. — Stabber (talk) 01:56, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I don't think missing borders are important, unless they are elite skills. We only care about gold borders. -PanSola 01:57, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::I would like to add the borders to all images missing them. Do I need to shrink the images so that the current image is completely in the middle of the borders, or should I just put the borders over the image? (I hope its the second one) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:33, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I am not fully sure. Rainith seems like the one to ask. From a cursory look, it seems that all FSK images, borderful or not, are 64×64, so I assume that if the border is x'' pixels wide, then you have to scale the image itself down to (64 - 2''x)×(64 - 2''x''), and then add the border. But I could be wrong. — Stabber (talk) 12:05, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I did some comparisons and it seems like we would need to resize then add the border. These are resize then add border | added border. As you can see some things get cut off. I then went back and took a look at all the other skill icons in comparison to their old FSK counterparts and it seems ANET resized then added the border aswell. | Chuiu 12:33, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :I also just made some comparisons and it seems that resizing is needed. I will start my work now, but i will not upload the images yet as PanSola seems to have something against them. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:36, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Don't do the resizing by hand! This border adding can be automated pretty easily using ImageMagick. The incantation is: % convert Borderless_Image.jpg -resize 56x56 Borderless_Image_resized.jpg % composite -geometry +4+4 Borderless_Image_resized.jpg Optional.jpg Borderful_Image.jpg If you give me a list of skill icons that need this borders, I can conjure up a script easily enough. — Stabber (talk) 12:42, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :Some of them may still need to be done by hand. I have found many of the non-border ones actually DO have a border of 1px. So while the ones with no border can be done in that method, I don't think the ones that already have the 1px border can. Compiling the list now ... | Chuiu 12:53, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ah complications! In that case, make two lists -- one that lists the pristine images, and the other that lists the 1-bordered images. The tweak for a script going from one case to the other is pretty minimal. — Stabber (talk) 12:55, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::Arg! Some have a border of 2px also! Anet is so inconsistant! The world is ending! Overexaggeration! Working on all 3 lists (possibly 4, I bet there are some 3px somewhere...) | Chuiu 12:56, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Oh my. The list I compiled is here: Bull's Charge had an old version of the elite border. Mending has a border which is too small. The missing or 1px borders are in: Arcane Conundrum, Blinding Flash, Conjure Lightning, Energy Burn, Enfeeble, Epidemic, Fireball, Fire Storm, Flare, Gale, Heal Area, Heal Other, Holy Wrath, Ignorance, Imagined Burden, Inferno, "I Will Avenge You!", Kindle Arrows, Lava Font, Life Attunement, Lightning Orb, Live Vicariously, Plague Touch, Power Leak, Power Spike, Protective Spirit, Rend Enchantments, Resurrect, Retribution, Soul Barbs. ::::These are clear ones, but if there are ones with borders that are a pixel or two smaller... --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 13:01, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Augury Rock to Thirsty River discussion I moved our discussion off Skuld's talk page and onto mine (your names really don't look that alike, I mean they both start with an S but that's about it, I'm not sure how I confused them :P ). I'm sorry we're getting into an argument on this, I got cut up the other day about being critisied on two artices that were a sentence long. It's never nice to hear someone tear down something you've worked hard on (such as that article). Anyway the discussion is now on my Talk Page so we can continue it there. --Xasxas256 04:40, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :Well, I think we're at an agreeable impasse, so it's best to leave things be. I am intentionally not reading your response on your talk page because I don't trust my judgment in these matters, and I am sure to respond in a way that I'll regret later. I'll be off worrying about other areas of the wiki for now. — Stabber (talk) 04:43, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::You sound like me 5 nights ago, well I probably handled it with less grace, but the whole getting into an argument and not wanting to post I say something I regret later. Actually probably anyone who regularly edits wikis gets like this occasionally. I hate to be the one on the other side this time causing the grief, sorry to put you in a bad mood, but I'm glad we seem to be back on speaking terms again (were we on speaking terms before? maybe we've now opened a dialog, so it's an improvement! :) Should I wipe the whole thing off my user page now? I know I wouldn't be able to resist looking, particularly as my name is about to follow and it's only 2 clicks away... --Xasxas256 05:14, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::Heh. Don't bother blanking it. Nothing is really erasable once it's in the wiki anyhow. Now go see about those shrimps on the barbie before a kangaroo comes by and nicks them. — Stabber (talk) 05:21, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Blimey! Kangaroos are herbivores? Shows what I know. — Stabber (talk) 05:23, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::::That's why they taste so good, Australia is the only country in the world where they eat their national emblam. I've had roo before, it's actually not too bad but you don't really see it for sale in the supermarket much, I mean you see them wandering down the main road in Sydney of course though ;) Roos can get aggressive around mating season tho and they have been known to attack people now and then, a big male can do a lot of damage to a kid, but no they don't eat them :) --Xasxas256 05:34, 12 April 2006 (CDT)